


Love transcends dimensions of time and space

by roniyeh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniyeh/pseuds/roniyeh
Summary: They're still in love but this time, in space!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/gifts).



> full size version:  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/l19tvwaudulztxv/roniyeh%20p76.png?raw=1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm your secret Santa! first thing I just wanted to say your writing is one of my favorite things and is really beautiful, you're one of my favorite writers and not only of fanfiction but in general.  
> anyway all of this to say I was pretty excited about your request and I hope you like what I made of it, I'm not completely satisfied with it (especially the last panel) and I did want a bit more angst and existential dread so i'll might do more of your prompts and if you want i can tag you on them :D either way I really enjoyed it and happy holidays!


End file.
